


Tennessee Whiskey

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Sings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom. And brought me back from being too far gone."</p><p>Dean beautifully obliges Cas's simple request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Chris Stapleton's version of "Tennessee Whiskey," with which I am currently obsessed. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://www.brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)

"Tell me something about yourself, Dean. Something you haven't really shared with anyone else."

Under the soft light of the lamp on Dean's nightstand, Dean and Cas lay tangled together in the sweet afterglow, the smell of sex and sweat lingering heavy in the air. 

Cas's request surprised Dean. His eyebrows expressed as such as he settled a hand behind his head. He looked up at Cas, who lay settled on his elbow above him. "You're a sentient, celestial being who can read minds, Cas. I'm sure there's not much about me you don't know." He reached for the glass of whiskey beside the lamp and downed the last of it in one swig. 

Cas raised a hand to trail a gentle finger over Dean's cheek, across his forehead, and down the bridge of his nose. He took his time, appreciating each and every beautiful freckle. "You're right, but I want to hear it from you. I don't read your mind, Dean. Getting to know you is like reading a book. I get to know the story page by page, each chapter more exciting than the last."

He held Dean's gaze for a moment before Dean pulled him close and kissed him long and slow. "You sure do have a way with words." Dean released Cas and slid out of bed, pulling on his heretofore forgotten boxers as he moved. Padding gingerly across the cool concrete to his closet, he carefully pulled an acoustic guitar from behind his hanging shirts. "And since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." He settled back against the headboard and nestled the guitar in his lap, positioning his fingers on the fretboard. "I like to sing. For real. Not drunk karaoke or out-of-key sing-alongs in the car... Sammy used to have these night terrors when he was real little. So I'd sing to him to sleep. 'Course he doesn't remember. He was too young. But... I don't know. I've always found music comforting. This," he nodded to the guitar, "was one of the first things I bought when we found this place. When we moved in. I finally had my own space, y'know? My own time. I got a chance to... I don't know... Be me."

He strummed a chord, and then another, smiling down at Cas, who lay watching - a look of unbridled adoration sweeping over his face. _"I used to spend my nights out in a barroom. Liquor was the only love I've known."_ He held his angel's gaze as he sang, his voice like pure honey as it washed over Cas, thick and sweet, warming him to the core with each word. _"But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom. And brought me back from being too far gone._

_"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm as a glass of brandy. And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time._

_"I've looked for love in the same old places. And found the bottom of the bottle always dry. But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it. 'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high..." ___

__Cas sat up slowly to lean in, pressing his forehead to Dean's. He carded his fingers through the hunter's hair; Dean had commented earlier he was due for a haircut, but Cas liked it. He liked the softness against his skin - whether his fingers or his stomach or his inner thigh when Dean insisted on teasing him._ _

__He took his time tasting Dean, letting his tongue memorize the fullness of his bottom lip; tasting the warm sweetness of lingering whiskey on his tongue._ _

__The guitar was set aside, and Dean's fingers claimed their stake in the real estate of Cas's hips as he settled in Dean's lap. "Meant every word of that," he murmured, refusing to break away from the intoxicating kiss. Cas's lips were like his lifeline. "I love you, Cas. You know that, right?" Deep down, he knew Cas had intrinsically changed him; his soul, his very being. Never had he felt so open, so loved... Never had he just allowed himself to feel. Cas knew the worst parts of him. Cas stood by him in everything - even when walking the path of destruction. And Cas loved him still, regardless. He found himself allowing emotions. Found himself giving in. He found that Cas was home; the embodiment of safety and love. No matter what they faced, they would always find their way back to each other. No matter how hard he'd tried or how hard he'd fought against it, he couldn't stop himself from loving Castiel._ _

__When Cas finally drew back to look at Dean, a smile had settled on his lips. "Of course." His usually deep-and-commanding voice was quiet and soft; comforting, even. "And I love you, Dean."_ _


End file.
